


Secrets are Meant to be Told

by Semper_Sehun



Series: Pretty in Panties [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Sex Toys, Threesome, basically just smut and I'm not sorry, sehun in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: After Chanyeol finds out about Sehun's interest in female lingerie, things quickly escalate when Jongin joins the equation.This can be read as a stand-alone.





	Secrets are Meant to be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, finally part two of this verse. I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Also big thanks to my beta reader Alex!

“Sehun, we’re going to be late. What are you doing?“ Junmyeon’s voice resonated in the staircase that led up to the second floor of the dorm where Sehun’s room was located. All the members were currently waiting downstairs, ready to head out for a night of drinking and having a drawn-out dinner, while Sehun was still holed up in his room. Half an hour ago when Junmyeon had knocked on their youngest’s door, the other had reassured him that he’d be downstairs on time but Junmyeon realized that he probably should have expected this already.

“What the fuck is he even doing?” Jongdae whined, his voice effectively overpowering Kyungsoo’s muttered “He’s probably on his phone.”

“I’ll go check on him.” Junmyeon heaved a sigh and was already halfway up the stairs when Chanyeol pushed past him. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll go check on him. You can all go to the car already, we’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Junmyeon shot him a confused look but then nodded, although a little hesitant at first. “Uh… okay. Well, hurry up though. We have a reservation and I don’t want to leave a bad impression. You know how it is.” He met Chanyeol’s eyes for a second and Chanyeol quickly forced a bright smile as he nodded. “Sure, I’ll tell him to hurry up, no worries.”

“Okay then.” Junmyeon agreed and retreated downstairs again while Chanyeol headed upstairs. By the time he’d reached the door to Sehun’s room, he faintly heard the door falling shut downstairs.

Knocking on Sehun’s door three times, he didn’t wait for the other to reply. The door wasn’t locked and when he pushed it open, he wasn’t surprised to see Sehun buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt. His eyes wandered to the bed where a box of sex toys were conveniently placed beside an array of lingerie.

“You’re late, Sehun.” He said, eyes flitting back to the young man who had turned to fixing his hair in the mirror. There was a faint blush in his cheeks but Chanyeol couldn’t tell if his presence had induced it or if it stemmed from something else entirely.

“Showering took a little longer than I expected.” He replied, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror.

Judging from the box with Sehun’s plugs, vibrators and other toys, an idea why Sehun’s shower had taken so particularly long was already forming in Chanyeol’s mind.

“Which one did you use?” He asked as he closed the distance between them. Strong arms wrapped around Sehun’s small waist as he stepped behind the other, his chin resting on his shoulder. He could smell faint traces of Sehun’s shower gel and the unmistakable scent of Sehun himself. Chanyeol really enjoyed the combination.

“The baby blue one. It’s your favourite, isn’t it?” Sehun didn’t react to Chanyeol’s sudden closeness, still fixing a strand of hair that continued to fall back into his eyes. Only when the older man reached down to squeeze his left butt cheek, his lips parted in acknowledgment.

“Yeah, it is.” Chanyeol could picture it vividly. Earlier that day, Sehun had told him how much he’d love to wear a plug while they were out with the members for dinner or drinks and Chanyeol had instantly loved the thought of it. Ever since he’d found out about Sehun’s lingerie kink, they’d both decided to continue whatever this was and have some fun together. Fun, in this definition, meant Chanyeol fucking Sehun into the mattress while the other was wearing thigh high stockings and lace panties that were pushed down to his thighs. They didn’t want to put a label on it but if anyone were to find out, they’d probably consider it something along the lines of friends with benefits.

For now, Chanyeol didn’t really want to think too much about their arrangement though, fully content with how things were going at the time. It had only been about a month since he’d found out that Sehun enjoyed wearing women’s lingerie and up till now, he’d learned a lot more about the younger’s likings in bed. At first, he’d been kind of surprised how compatible they’d been but now he was thoroughly enjoying it.

“Yeah, it’s my favourite. If you’d told me earlier that you wanted to wear it today, I’d showered with you and helped you put it in. Don’t you like it when I finger you?” His breath was ghosting over the shell of Sehun’s ear and he could feel the other shiver. Chanyeol just loved drawing out such reactions from the other and it always served to turn him on.

“I do like it, but then it would have taken even longer. We both know that you would have dragged it out. What if Junmyeon hyung walked in on us?” Sehun was still trying to act put together, but the blush on his cheeks had deepened and the tips of his ears had taken on the same shade, too.

“I don’t think you would have minded that much. Maybe you would’ve liked it if Junmyeon had found out, wouldn’t you?” He asked.

Sehun didn’t reply, instead he freed himself from Chanyeol’s grip to walk over to the bed to put away the lingerie and toys. “They’re going to be so annoyed if we don’t hurry up.”

“You don’t really care though, do you? Otherwise you wouldn’t have made us wait in the first place. Maybe you actually wanted someone else to check on you.” Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him, having resorted to fixing his own hair in the mirror.

Sehun didn’t reply. He’d put away the toy box and had placed the lingerie in its respective drawer again as he reached for the jacket thrown over a desk chair.

“I take that as a yes.” Chanyeol had turned around, eyes trained on Sehun while the other slipped into his jacket. “What underwear set are you wearing?” He wondered, because there was no doubt that if Sehun was wearing a plug he was going full out with the lingerie as well.

“It’s a black one. You haven’t seen it on me before.” He replied, already opening his mouth to add something when the buzzing of their phones interrupted them. Sehun pulled it out of his pocket and gave it a short glance before pushing it back into the depth of his jacket. “Junmyeon hyung.” He just said and Chanyeol wasn’t even surprised.

“Okay, let’s go. You can tell me more later.” He nodded and took quick strides across the room, so he reached the door at about the same time as Sehun did. When the younger was about to open the door, he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close for a quick kiss. It was surprisingly soft but neither commented on it once they’d parted. Sehun just stared into his eyes for a moment and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if there was a hint of something else laced with the confusion but then the younger turned his head away and stepped out of the room, ending the moment.

When Chanyeol slapped Sehun’s ass on the way downstairs, the younger man winced at the combination of the sting and the plug shifting inside of him. It was daring, wearing the plug on a night out, and Sehun had never done anything like this before but the thought alone sent a thrill down his spine.

Once they’d reached the car, Sehun had to endure a five-minute monologue from Junmyeon, lamenting about them being too late and possibly leaving a bad impression on the staff but Sehun couldn’t care less, when he was squished between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, feeling the plug shift inside of him every time he moved.

Much to Junmyeon’s relief, they managed to arrive at the restaurant on time. They were led to a secluded room with a large table just for them, granting them their much needed privacy.

Sehun ended up sitting between Jongin and Chanyeol during dinner. They'd ordered way too much food and were powering through several Soju bottles already as well.

While the others were still eating, Sehun was already finished. On his left, Jongin was filling his plate with more chicken again and Chanyeol on his right had just reached for the scissors to cut the pork on the barbecue grill.

In the spur of the moment, Sehun placed his hand high up on Chanyeol's thigh that was pressed against his own.

He could feel the other tense as his hands moved higher and higher but none of the members were paying them attention, too focused on enjoying the delicious food. It was rare for them to splurge like this so they were all trying to savor the one time they actually got to have a whole night to themselves with unlimited food and drinks.

So when Sehun squeezed Chanyeol's cock through his pants under the table, nobody noticed.

Almost dropping the scissors, Chanyeol sent Sehun a quick glance that was supposed to tell the other to stop before anyone noticed but Sehun just sent him a sweet smile as he continued to map out the shape of Chanyeol's soft cock in his pants. It was tucked to the side and Sehun hummed in appreciation when he felt if slowly coming to life under his ministrations. There was nobody sitting to Chanyeol's right so he was mostly unbothered as he rubbed his thumb along the length, clearly feeling the shape underneath the fabric. He rolled his hips a little, the plug brushing against his insides deliciously. He'd been half hard for the entirety of their restaurant stay so far and Sehun felt daring.

Next to him, Jongin accidentally bumped his arm into him and Sehun glanced in his direction for a moment, taking in the other's handsome profile.

He'd always thought that Jongin was attractive. You had to be blind to think that he wasn't, even if he weren't gay he would be able to objectively perceive Jongin as handsome, at least that's what Sehun thought.

His hand was still squeezing Chanyeol's cock while the other was trying not to show any signs of what Sehun was doing to him, but Sehun's thoughts had trailed off in an entirely different direction.

Eventually, Chanyeol had finished cutting the meat and was now nudging Sehun's side to get his attention.

"Hey" A gush of hot air suddenly hit Sehun's neck as Chanyeol leaned close. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sehun finally tore his gaze away from Jongin, hoping that no one has caught him staring.

"Just teasing you a little." He replied, quiet enough that nobody besides Chanyeol could hear him.

"Yeah I noticed that." Chanyeol huffed, goose bumps breaking out on Sehun's skin where his breath hit him.

"What if somebody noticed?" He asked, voice a little louder now. He'd pulled away a little because he'd seen Jongdae shooting them a funny look from across the table.

Sehun didn't reply, instead choosing to fill up their glasses with Soju again.

"You'd like it if somebody noticed it, right?" Chanyeol suddenly asked and Sehun's face flushed. It was enough of an answer for the older man and Chanyeol chuckled as he reached for the glass of Soju.

"You're full of surprises, Sehun."

With that, Chanyeol sat up straight again and when Sehun attempted to cup his dick again, he gently but determinedly moved away his hand from his junk.

Chanyeol's refusal to let him touch put a pout on Sehun's lips and he emptied his glass of Soju quickly just to refill it. By then, he was already feeling pleasantly buzzed. He wasn't drunk, not even close, but the relaxed, weightless feeling was starting to set in and Sehun embraced it.

"Hey, can you let me past you? I need to use the restroom." Jongin asked Sehun a while later. The table had been cleared from the remnants of their dinner, now bottles and glasses filling up the large wooden surface.

Sehun had been chatting with Junmyeon who was seated opposite of him and was surprised when Jongin addressed him.

"Sure, wait a moment." Already shifting to the side, Sehun threw his legs over Chanyeol's lap so that Jongin could move past him.

Immediately, the others hands came to rest on them but Sehun wasn't looking at him, his gaze instead following Jongin walking out of the room.

Chanyeol seemed to notice too.

"You've been staring at Jongin an awful lot today."  He was leaning closer to the Maknae again but there was enough distance between them not to look suspicious.

"Yeah, maybe. He looks good today." Sehun replied nonchalantly.

"Are you thinking about Jongin looking at you, knowing what you're wearing under all of this?" He asked and Sehun was glad that Baekhyun had just broken out into obnoxious laughing at a joke Jongdae had told him.

"I-" he started but Chanyeol shushed him.

"If you go to the bathroom now and he catches sight of your underwear, I'll give you a blowjob later."

“What?” Not sure if he’d heard right, Sehun leaned closer in case he’d really misheard him. There was no way Chanyeol had just actually said that.

“I said that if you follow Jongin and somehow manage to flash your panties to him, I’ll give you a blowjob later.”

“You’ve never given me a blowjob before.” Sehun deadpanned, still not sure if Chanyeol was just messing with him or if he was actually serious about the offer.

“Well, that makes it even more exciting for you, right?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned away. “But if you’re not interested, that’s alright, too.” He said, his voice a little louder. Sehun caught Kyungsoo in the corner of his eyes and Sehun was pretty sure that he’d just heard Chanyeol’s words.

“You’re too loud.” He hissed, glancing at Kyungsoo again. Much to Sehun’s relief, Baekhyun had begun to annoy Kyungsoo by imitating one of his Drama scenes as Wondeuk once again and he’d gained Kyungsoo’s full attention as the other looked to be ready to put Baekhyun in a headlock.

Chanyeol just laughed at Sehun’s scandalized expression, reaching for his glass. “Anyways, it’s up to you. I presented you an offer, you’re free to leave or take it.” There was a glint in his eyes and Sehun wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. At the same time, it kind of turned him on.

If he was being honest, he’d already made the decision the moment Chanyeol had brought it up. It surprised neither Chanyeol nor Sehun himself when he stood up, sliding past Chanyeol to head to the bathroom.

As he walked, he could practically feel Chanyeol’s stare burning into the back of his head, his heart pounding in his chest as he made it to the restrooms.

Upon entering the room, Sehun realized that Jongin was the only one inside. He'd just zipped up his pants again when Sehun stepped in front of the pissoir right beside him.

"Hey." Jongin gave Sehun a confused glance, not used to other guys choosing to pee right next to him. It was an unspoken rule that you didn't use the one right beside someone else occupying one and Sehun's blatant ignorance made Jongin stare at the other for longer than he'd usually spare someone a glance.

Sehun knew that the other didn't intend to do it, but when he unzipped his pants, Jongin's eyes trailed lower and Sehun could pinpoint the exact moment realization hit him.

"Is that lace?" He asked, not even embarrassed enough to pull his eyes away.

"Does it look like it's not lace?" Sehun asked, not zipping up his pants again but also not pulling out his dick just yet. Jongin's reaction was hard to interpret and he couldn't tell if the other was mortified or oddly intrigued.

"Why are you wearing lace?" His voice interrupted Sehun's thoughts and he wasn't sure what to reply.

"Because I like it." Sehun simply said. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and internally cursed Chanyeol for bringing it up.

Blinded by his desire to have the others find out, he'd certainly hoped for a better reaction. Now, he realized that his imagination had maybe run a little wild.

"That's- I.." Jongin was stumbling over his words, cheeks flushed. They were still unmoving and if anyone were to enter the bathroom, it would certainly be an awkward scene to witness.

However, Jongin managed to surprise Sehun with his next words.

"I'm sure it looks good on you." He mumbled and then quickly left the room, the faucet turning on almost immediately.

While Sehun relieved himself, his thoughts were running wild. Jongin had literally just told him that he thought he would look good in lace underwear. When he realized the implications of that, he already heard the door to the bathroom fall shut.

"Fuck." He muttered, tucking himself in. He'd just missed the chance of a lifetime and all he knew was that he had to fix this somehow.

Back at the table, Chanyeol shot him an inquisitive look that Sehun returned with an unreadable expressing, resulting in Chanyeol raising an eyebrow in question. Without a word, Sehun slipped past him back to his spot between Jongin and Chanyeol.

All of a sudden, a glass filled with alcohol was shoved into Sehun’s hand and when he turned his head, Chanyeol was smiling at him bashfully and Sehun immediately felt a little more at ease. Obviously, the other had noticed that something must have happened at the bathroom because there was no doubt Sehun wouldn’t have bragged about it to Chanyeol instantly.

He sent his hyung a smile and raised the glass in a silent cheer before he took a sip. It burned on the way down his throat and Sehun decided that it was time to really start the game.

2 hours later, they were ready to go home and Sehun was a little more than tipsy. He wasn’t really drunk, it was just that he’d had almost two bottles of Soju and he was definitely feeling the alcohol in his system. He was leaning against Chanyeol, content when the other wrapped an arm around his waist. Every time he drank, Sehun always ended up feeling clingy and needy for attention. Now that he had this thing going on with Chanyeol, the other was more than willing to handle him.

Kyungsoo was laughing at a joke Baekhyun was telling him and Jongdae noisily recited a story from their trainee days to Junmyeon and Minseok as they squished into the two taxis they’d ordered. Jongin was daddling on his phone so he didn’t notice how the first cab was already full when he arrived there. Looking up, he noticed that only Chanyeol and Sehun were left behind him and his face flushed visibly even in the light of the street lights.

For the rest of the night, Jongin had tried to avoid Sehun as much as possible while sitting beside him. It wasn’t like he’d straight out ignored him, he hadn’t been rude by any means, but Sehun had been able to tell that every time they’d been pulled into a conversation with one of the members, Jongin had constantly looked a little stressed and hadn’t been able to meet his eyes.

Now that they were forced to share a car, Jongin looked positively nervous.

“Shotgun!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed through the empty street before either Sehun nor Jongin could even think of saying anything and before they could protest, the tallest of the three had already slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

For the first time since the restroom incident, their eyes met and Jongin and Sehun exchanged glances, a faint smile on their lips at their hyung’s antics.

“You’re such a child, hyung.” Sehun giggled as he climbed into the car but his laughter almost turned into a moan when the plug shifted inside of him. He’d worn it the whole evening and he knew he should probably take it out soon but he couldn’t help but feel so incredibly hot knowing that he was stuffed to the brim without anybody knowing.

“If I’m a child, you’re a toddler. I’m older than you.” Chanyeol laughed from the front seat and Jongin joined in with giggles. They somehow managed to communicate their address to the taxi driver.

Noises of Chanyeol’s phone game could be heard from the front (he refused to turn the sound off because he claimed that it would disturb his gaming experience) and Sehun and Jongin were left to themselves once again.

Thankfully, the atmosphere wasn’t as awkward as earlier anymore but Sehun still wasn’t sure if he could address the topic again. Also, he didn’t want the driver to notice anything, which made everything a lot harder to begin with.

Getting caught up in his thoughts, Sehun couldn’t bring himself to do or say anything until they’d already reached their building. Jongin was out of the car before Sehun even realized that Chanyeol had paid the driver and he only managed to get a hold of Jongin when they’d already reached the door to their dorm.

A hand on Jongin’s waist, Sehun held him back before the other could slip through the door. Chanyeol was standing behind them, shooting Sehun a confused but curious glance.

Jongin, however, looked a little terrified.

His heart pounding in his chest, Sehun leaned forward and for a moment, it seemed like Jongin thought he was going to kiss him and he tensed but when Sehun’s breath hit his ear, the other relaxed just a little.

“Chanyeol and I are going to be in my bedroom. If you want to, you can find out how good I really look in lace.” The words were barely a whisper but judging by the look on Jongin’s face when Sehun pulled away, the other had clearly understood him.

“I-“ he started but Sehun interrupted him, a smirk on his lips. The alcohol had loosened his tongue a little after all and with Chanyeol behind him, a large palm now on his lower back, Sehun felt a lot more daring.

“You don’t have to answer yet. Just… you know where you can find us.”

With that, he unlocked the door to their dorm and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom. They didn’t hear Jongin coming up the stairs until the door to Sehun’s room had closed behind them, Chanyeol’s hands wrapping around his waist while his palms were squeezing Sehun’s ass.

“What did you tell Jongin just now? He looked like he’d seen a ghost. Also, how did the bathroom thing go? You didn’t look very happy when you came back. And Jongin was so lost in his thoughts when he came back that he literally walked into the table. He almost knocked over Jongdae’s glass.”

“Yeah?” That still didn’t solve anything but it gave Sehun some hope that maybe he hadn’t just ruined their friendship with his offer.

“Yeah. And he didn’t look put off or something like that. So what did you just tell him?” His fingers had dipped into Sehun’s pants and the younger gasped when his finger brushed over his butt crack. His back arched a little and his hips pressed closer to Chanyeol’s. They were definitely wearing too much clothing.

“I told him that he could join us if he would like to find out how good I really look in lace.” He moaned again when Chanyeol pressed a leg between his thighs. There was definitely too much fabric separating them.

“You told him that? Seriously? Shit.” Chanyeol huffed, but he sounded kind of breathless in a way that told Sehun that he liked the idea more than he wanted to initially let on.

“Yeah. Cause before he fled the restroom, he said that he could imagine that I looked good in lace. Cause he saw me wearing it.” Sehun was slowly navigating Chanyeol towards his bed and the other let out a noise of surprise when his legs hit the edge of the mattress. Yet, he didn’t resist when Sehun pushed him over and crawled on top of him.

“Do you think he’ll actually come?” Chanyeol asked, eyes gazing up at Sehun while the younger was already working on unbuttoning Chanyeol’s dress shirt, eyes trained on the newly revealed skin. Ever since the other had set his mind to working out like a maniac, Sehun felt the need to constantly stare at his chest, even before they’d started this thing. Now, he was even allowed to touch, he was quite pleased with the turn of events.

“I don’t know. I hope he’s not totally freaking out right now. But… I hope he’ll come.”

Sehun already knew that this wasn’t a problem for Chanyeol. They’d talked about it before, about a week ago when Chanyeol had fucked into him while murmuring of making the other members watch them as he pounded into Sehun’s ass mercilessly. The younger had come almost on the spot, soiling the soft pink panties with hot spurts of come and from then on, Chanyeol had known that Sehun lowkey wanted the others to find out.

“I fulfilled my part of the deal.” Sehun’s lips were hovering above Chanyeol’s, incredibly close but not touching just yet. He could feel the other’s warm breath on his face as he continued. “So what about the blowjob you promised me?”

“I’m a man that keeps his promises.” The seriousness in Chanyeol’s voice made Sehun chuckle and he pressed their lips together almost softly.

It didn’t take long, however, for the kiss to turn dirty and soon enough, Chanyeol had flipped them over, now hovering above Sehun. They’d already shrugged off their shirts somewhere in the process and as Chanyeol unbuttoned his pants, Sehun witnessed uncertainty in the other’s eyes for the first time in a while.

“You don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable with it.” He told him even though in reality, Sehun really, really wanted to have Chanyeol’s lips around his cock. Yet, he could clearly tell that the other was nervous and as much as he wanted to get a blowjob from him, Sehun valued Chanyeol’s comfort more.

“It’s not like I don’t want to. I’ll probably just suck. I mean-“ He stopped and rolled his eyes when Sehun snorted.

“Well, you’re supposed to suck, so…”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” The older man huffed. By then, he’d managed to undo Sehun’s pants and had pulled them down enough to expose his hard cock straining against the fabric of black lace panties. Where his jeans were bunching around his thighs, a hint of matching sheer black stockings were visible and Chanyeol’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Yeah I know. That’s why I told you, you don’t have to.” Sehun repeated. His eyes were trained on the other, unsure whether this really was a good idea.

However, he’d forgotten how competitive Chanyeol was, so only when the other pressed his lips to his shaft through the fabric, he realized that the other was probably considering this a challenge. In the end, he wasn’t going to complain so he tried to relax as the other’s lips slid over his cock. A soft moan escaped him when the other licked a long stripe up his shaft and when Chanyeol finally tugged the fabric out of the way and his cock sprung free, he couldn’t wait to directly feel Chanyeol’s mouth on his sensitive skin.

His eyes fluttered shut when the other’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Just the wet heat already felt overwhelming and Sehun tried not to buck his hips. He’d been so worked up all night that just the slightest touch felt like torture to him. As he moved his hips just slightly, the plug inside him shifted again.

Fingers buried in Chanyeol’s hair, he forced his eyes open to send Chanyeol a reassuring smile to tell him that he was doing alright so far. The other was slightly sucking and swirling his tongue and Sehun cupped his cheek in appreciation for a second.

“Watch out for your teeth.” Sehun gasped, brows furrowing a little when Chanyeol attempted something new. Using the moment to catch his breath, the other pulled off, cheeks flushed and hair a mess.

“You’re doing well so far. Just watch out for your teeth.” Sehun told him, a fond smile on his lips.

“Okay, good.” There was a smugness to Chanyeol’s lips and it seemed like he was quite pleased with himself so far.

When he put his mouth back on Sehun, the other decided to just let his hyung explore, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers found their way back into his hair.

Sehun didn’t know how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door. His eyes flew open and Chanyeol stopped bobbing his head, sending Sehun a confused look.

The younger man needed a moment to realize that there was only one person that could be knocking on his door at that time. He was certain that the other members were fast asleep already.

“Jongin.” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes lit up in realization. His voice was rough when he pulled off of Sehun’s cock.

“What if it’s someone else?” He asked and Sehun’s cock twitched a little when his breath hit the sensitive skin.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Come in.” Sehun called out, his words cutting through the silent room.

He only opened his eyes again when he heard the door opening.

The first thing he saw was Jongin poking his head inside and Sehun could pinpoint the exact moment the other realized what they were doing.

“Oh.” Was the only thing he said after he’d closed the door behind him, eyes firmly trained on where Chanyeol had returned to suckling on the head of Sehun’s cock.

“Hey, Jongin. I kind of thought you weren’t going to come, after all.” Sehun said, trying to keep his voice under control when Chanyeol began to stroke his shaft where his mouth didn’t reach. The blowjob was kind of sloppy but he was enjoying it anyway, especially now that Jongin was staring at them.

“I- I wasn’t sure if you were joking earlier, but… I guess you really weren’t.” He said and laughed quietly, the tension seeming to bleed out of him a little as he stepped closer to the bed.

“I wasn’t joking, no.” Sehun agreed and gently tugged on Chanyeol’s hair to signal him to pull off. When the other let his cock slip from between his lips, Sehun was blown away by how pretty the other looked with spit-slick lips and hooded eyes.

“Hey Jongin.” Chanyeol greeted him with an almost shy laugh. Properly sitting up, he brushed a hand through his hair, his attempt to fix them in vain though.

“How long have the two of you been doing stuff like that?” Jongin hadn’t come any closer but there was a hint of a bulge in his sweatpants.

“For about a month or so.” Sehun explained, patting the spot beside him. “You can join us, if you want.”

“I’ve never really been with a guy before.” Jongin suddenly admitted.

“Me neither. I guess Sehun just has that effect on people.” Chanyeol shrugged. “I mean, I was just sucking his dick just now so I wouldn’t consider myself straight anymore but yeah.” He laughed and rubbed his neck.

Jongin just nodded, finally settling beside the two on the bed. However, he didn’t make a move to touch them.

“Jongin, can I kiss you?” Sehun asked suddenly, his eyes boring into Jongin’s. When the other just nodded, he smiled and closed the distance between them to kiss him softly. Beside them, Chanyeol watched in awe as the kiss quickly turned to heavily making out and he had to admit that the two looked incredibly hot as they licked into each other’s mouths.

When the two parted, Chanyeol was palming himself through his jeans. As soon as Sehun caught sight of it, he scooted away a little from Jongin and replaced Chanyeol’s hand with his own, letting out a moan when he felt the thick length underneath the fabric.

“Fuck.” Jongin mumbled as he watched Sehun pull out Chanyeol’s cock from his pants. He looked even more overwhelmed when Sehun got comfortable in front of the other before taking his cock into his mouth, staring up at Chanyeol’s eyes as he sucked on the tip.

A deep moan spilled from Chanyeol’s lips when Sehun proceeded sinking down further on his length and he almost forgot about Jongin for a second if it hadn’t been for Sehun squeezing his eye and slightly nodding his head into their visitors’ direction.

“Hey Jongin, how about we make Sehunnie feel good too?” He asked, catching Jongin’s interested immediately.

“What were you thinking of?”

“First of all, we should get him naked. Well, almost naked. He can leave the stockings on.” Chanyeol decided and a minute later, they’d wrestled off Sehun’s tight jeans, leaving him bare besides the sheer black stockings covering his legs up to his thighs.

Unable to hold back any longer, Jongin reached out and grabbed a good handful of Sehun’s ass, almost letting go when the younger moaned out in surprise.

“He loves getting his ass touched.” Chanyeol explained, a pleased expression on his face when Jongin squeezed Sehun’s ass some more, Sehun’s moans sending vibrations to his cock.

A gasp escaped Jongin when he spread Sehun’s cheeks a little. He’d caught side of the plug wedged into Sehun’s ass and his cock twitched in his sweatpants, fully hard by now.

“He’s been wearing that all night already, so that he’s all ready and lose for my cock. Isn’t he a little whore?” Chanyeol asked just when Sehun gagged around his dick.

“I- wow.” Still at a loss of words, Jongin reached out to grab the base of the plug, pushing it into Sehun just the slightest bit. Yet, just the slight motion made Sehun pull off of Chanyeol and let out a full-on moan. “Please…”

In a matter of a few minutes, Jongin had reduced Sehun to a moaning mess by fucking him with the plug in turns while the other paid attention to his neck, back, ass and thighs. When they finally turned him around, his cock was drooling precome so much that he’d left a considerably large stain on the bed sheets.

“Please, fuck me, please.” Sehun gasped. His hand was currently wrapped around Jongin’s cock, stroking it while Chanyeol was thrusting the plug in and out of him. He’d been so close to coming several times but they’d always stopped before he could spill on the bed sheets beneath him.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Chanyeol produced a condom and put it on. In the meantime, Jongin had pulled out the plug, his cock throbbing in Sehun’s hand as he’d watched his hole gape around thin air. However, it didn’t take long until Chanyeol slid into him, making the two of them moan in unison.

They built up a fast pace, all three too riled up to go slow at this point. Sehun had urged Jongin to kneel above him and the other was face-fucking Sehun while Chanyeol plowed into him mercilessly.

It was no surprise when Sehun came first, his hot release spilling all over his stomach and Jongin’s legs. Just before reaching his own climax, Chanyeol pulled out of Sehun, tearing off the condom before he came all over Sehun’s stocking clad thighs, coating the black fabric in sticky, white come.

Only when Sehun pulled off Jongin for a second urge him to come on his face, the other let out a loud moan as streaks of come hit Sehun’s cheeks and lips. Some got caught in his eyelashes and when Sehun finally blinked his eyes open, he was content to see a fully blissed out Jongin above him, stroking his cock to squeeze out the last drops of come.

It took them a while to bring themselves to leave Sehun's bed but there was no doubt that they were all in need for a shower. Too lazy to return to Sehun's room afterwards - the sheets were too messy and none of them were eager to change them in the middle of the night - the three of them tumbled into Chanyeol's bed shortly after three in the morning.

Sehun, squished between Chanyeol and Jongin, was lazily drawing patterns on Jongin's shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face.

Not feeling particularly tired yet, he nuzzled his face against Jongin's neck.

Chanyeol had already dozed off, an arm thrown over Sehun's waist, so he didn't hear it when the youngest of the three whispered into the darkness.

"It's not going to be weird now, is it?"

The reply didn't come immediately, instead Jongin just hummed, carefully considering his words.

"I don't think so, no. I really enjoyed myself and..."

"You don't think we're weird, right?" Sehun interjected, his voice sounding unusually small.

Even after turning his head a bit, Jongin could only make out Sehun's silhouette in the darkness.

"I really don't think you're weird at all. Also, if you're referring to the lingerie... I still think it's hot. You look amazing in it. Also, I'm publicly wearing crop tops, so who am I to judge?"

The soft tone of Jongin's voice was incredibly soothing and Sehun couldn't help but smile, suddenly feeling dead tired as if Jongin's words had pulled an invisible plug and all his energy had been drained from him.

"Okay then. Thank you, Jongin." He smiled, squeezing Jongin's hip gently before his eyes felt shut.

"You should sleep now, Sehunnie." Jongin whispered but Sehun almost didn't hear it anymore, a half whispered "Sweet dreams" stuck in his throat as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave Kudos or a comment, I would really appreciate it! If you want me to hook Chanhun up with one of the other members, let me know! I was thinking about Soo or Junmyeon, but let me know what you think!


End file.
